This invention relates generally to permanent magnet machines and more particularly to permanent magnet machines of the rotary type.
Rotary machines powered by the mutual interaction of the permanent magnetic field members are generally known. Apparatus employing such interaction between a stator and a rotor has found application for example in brushless DC motors, pulse motors and electric stepping motors.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved permanent magnet machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved permanent magnet machine which is relatively simple in construction yet extremely efficient in its operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a permanent magnet motor which is able to provide a relatively high torque as well as a relatively high rotational speed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a permanent magnet rotary electrical generator which is adapted to provide a relatively high energy conversion efficiency.